A New Card Captor
by SarahChan888
Summary: When a girl has a vision to help Sakura, will she be of help or in the way? When the secrets of the girls lonly heart unfold will Sakura be able to repay her?


Hi, my name is Sarah. I live in America, or in the little town of Torrington to be more precise. I was born of a mom and dad just like everyone else. But my mother was, well very gifted in the ways of magic. This power was to be passed down from generation to generation and I was her only heir. When I was born, my mom gave me a purple beanie baby bear that she had been making. It was so pretty, and it had a little pink heart on the bottom of its right foot. I loved it so much. My mother often spent hours training or fighting foes who wanted her power. When I was about a year old, I started using magic of my own. It was different from my mom, but I had to complete my training with it to gain my mother's power. I think that my dad was a bit envious of me and my mom because he didn't have magic. But he still showed compassion and love.  
  
When I was 3 years old, I witnessed a fierce battle between my mother and a strange female magician. My mom was kinda losing and I tried to help her. Remember I was only 3, and I wish that I stayed still. The only thing I accomplished was my mother's early death, and also my precious bear was destroyed. She protected me from the magician, but got severely hurt. She managed to defeat the foe and bring me home. I remember her carrying me in her bloody arms. She strived with every bit of her energy to make sure I made it home. We got home and everything seems to be ok for a second, but she wasn't going to make it through the night. You never know true fear until you experience what I went through... The fights were to the extreme. It's not easy watching those things when you're still an infant. She told me it would make me stronger. It would make me stronger, because I would know what it was like to be afraid. I would know how to sustain pain. I was also wounded in battles. But I had much smaller foes than mother. With her power she would create beings for me to fight. Beings that were just above my braking point, and when I fell, I got back up. My mother was very harsh with my training, and her own. But now I see it was for the best. I was still so shaken from the trouble I caused when I interfered; with mother's last fight of her life. When we were home she just sat in a chair facing me. She was trying to hang on so she could figure out what to do with me. My dad just stood in the corner in shock. Even though I wasn't ready, she decided to transfer to me her power. She was worried because I was at such a young age that it would destroy me. The power would be too much for me to handle. To remedy this, she gave me a gold ring with a beautiful purple stone set into it. I think it's called an amethyst. It was a special ring to suppress my power. Even with the ring I was still in danger. If I couldn't complete my training before I was 12, the ring would lose its power and my world would be full of chaos. My magic would be unstable and I could hurt other people as well as myself. My mother also gave me a crystal. She said it carried her essence and had great protection power. It was like a good luck charm and a heir loom just for me. My mother had always believed in me. When I was born; mother prophesized that I could do anything. She said she saw me do great things when I was older. She said I could do anything if I set my mind to it and that I had the emotion to back it up with. I guess the reason my mom always fought so well was because of her emotion. Her need to protect me was what gave her awesome power. That's how our magic works, no matter how hard it gets. It will be alright for sure. If I never give up then I will never fail. As long as I have strength, I'll fight; I'll protect everyone around me. My emotion and magic can be used in more than fighting though. I can also use it to materialize things such as food, weapons, and clothing. But it doesn't always work... my power was also fickle and sometimes gave out on me. ;;; OK, getting back to when I was receiving my power. Mother told me she loved me, she said she'd always be in my heart and someday I'd see her again. After that she died. I never knew what she meant by "someday I'll see you again." I knew I would never forget her. She would always be in my heart. Her memory would give me strength when there wasn't anyone else to help me. But even though I wished this to be true, as time went on, I did forget her face. What I knew or I thought to be true was different. In time her words of comfort left me and I was alone. I trained though, and I believe when I train I make her happy. My goal in life was to complete my training.  
  
From that day on, I spent my time training. I wanted to finally remove the ring and have my mother's full power. I think my dad blames me for mother's death. Well, I blame myself. Everyone told me that it wasn't my fault, but I could never accept that. Father always ignored me. He couldn't stand to look at me because; I looked too much with mother. Ever since mother died, I never got a hug, kiss, or an "I love you" again. So I continued to train with a lonely heart that fell into despair. I often cried myself to sleep. My heart was as cold as they come. He worked so much, so he wasn't really home anyway. I was so lonely; it was slowly eating me away inside. One day I would just break down.  
  
I have a very strong sense of prophesy. Just like mother. I saw visions of the future and past. But it was so cut up it meant nothing to me. My head was really messed up. I could never figure out what my visions were trying to tell me... 2 months after mother's death; I dreamt of a person named Clow reed. He was a very powerful magician, but he died many years ago. He was the creator of the Clow cards. Little did I know it was more then a dream. It was real. I had sort of traveled back in time. I spent hours with Clow and it was the best times of my life. There were others to, ceruberos, Yue, and Dash. Dash was one of the 52 Clow cards made by Clow. Dash looked something like a cross between a cat and rabbit . Keruberos was the sun guardian of the Clow cards. He was like a lion. He had golden fur and eyes. It's hard to describe him; I guess you would have to see him for yourself. He thinks he looks so cool. He had a rather light attitude and loved sweets. Yue was the moon guardian of the Clow cards. He was tall, with silver hair and a pair of beautiful angel wings. Yue was sort of cold, he wasn't as optimistic as keruberos. He's the type of person that you'd find a bit scary if he gave you an evil look. I spent time with them everyday, or should I say every night. I often asked Clow to summon Dash so I could play with him. We played for hours. Dash was my favorite card ever! I loved dash so much. hannnyaaa!!! . Dash is an awesome card. He has the ability to run very fast; which is obvious by the name. I always wanted to beat Dash in a race but I couldn't, but I always tried my hardest. I was train with Dash to increase my speed. Dash and I were really good friends. I could talk with Dash. This trait was rare I was the only one who could do it. not even Clow had that power. When I was sad Dash felt my sadness and when I got hurt he felt my pain. And visa versa. Because of the time I spent with Clow and everyone my heart softened, and I was happy. But not really, I still held the pain of my mother's death and being alone. I liked talking with keruberos. Some times we'd just sit under a cherry blossom tree and talk for hours. I had tea with Clow. When I had a problem I went to him and he's help me. He was like a father to me. I love him so much . Everyone knew me so well; they knew about my power and respected it. I found out that Keruberos and Yue were created by Clow. But it didn't matter to me where they came from. They were like my family . 


End file.
